


Moonbathing

by wander-fool (is_there_a_word_for_that)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: A day in the life of, Chan has bad days too, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sehchan, the other three are actually just name-dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_there_a_word_for_that/pseuds/wander-fool
Summary: They were similar, in a different sort of way.





	Moonbathing

_{A memory}  
_  
Chan startled when his personal space - the whole couch - was encroached, newcomer's body sliding down the front of the furniture, temple and tickling thick mane pinning his arm to his body. Sehyoon- _hyung_ 's eyes were closed, a minuscule smile gracing his lips.

  
The younger boy, eyes on the television, fleetingly recalled Jun- _hyung_ 's drunken commentary about how he was all words, and Wow _-hyung_ was all body language, and that Byeongkwan was a genius for managing to decipher the older man.  
  
When the show transitioned to ads, he glanced down, peered at the other to check if he had fallen asleep. Chan tensed his tricep to check -- the pair of dark lashes fluttered up, sending a wave of movement up until the black eyebrows. Sehyoon's eyes scanned his face, lips re-shaped into a silent question.  
  
**"Hm?"** , Chan asked first.  
  
**"Charging".** The eyes closed again, and the head got comfortable.

 

 **_{Today}_**  
  
Chan was used to jam-packed days, sore muscles and barely getting any sleep, but the whole week had just not felt right.  
  
It must have manifested in some way, too, because the _hyungs_ had fussed -- Feeldog had sought him out to feel his temperature earlier, Euijin kept dropping sweets into his pockets, and he'd even caught Marco thoughtfully looking his way a few times.  
  
He slips inside his room, fresh from a shower that did nothing to improve his mood. Hojung _-hyung_ is already asleep, breathing barely audible. Chan picks up his phone, scrolls through messages with one hand, while brushing his hair with the other. There are a couple from Donghun _-hyung:_ the usual notes of ' _miss-you'_ / ' _love-you'_ and reminders for him to eat and sleep when he can, and ' _oh_ _vitamins_ '. The group chat has nothing new, so he absentmindedly browses through their team's twitter feed, instead, and abruptly halts. He doesn't know what post does it, but he feels a sort of squeeze in his stomach, a tightness in his chest. The tears are coming, he knows, so he shuts the application, and switches to his dial pad.  
  
  
  
He dreams that his pillow was shivering from the cold. He sleepily rubs his hands over the linen to soothe it, accidentally grazes his phone and rouses when he realizes it's a call. He focuses long enough to be able to accept it.  
  
The voice on the other end sounds feeble, **"Sehyoon-hyung?"**  
  
  
  
  
He'd opened the eldest's contact details first, but hesitated when he realized he couldn't handle Donghun _-hyung_ 's worrying, right now, even if they were about him, and that the same goes for Jun _-hyung_ too. Byeongkwannie was probably charging his phone, and would have left it on the floor.  
  
**"Hm?"** The response is a groggy rumble.  
  
**"R-recharging,"** is all he could manage.

There is barely a pause before he hears a rustling from the other end, and then his _hyung_ starts telling a story. Or recites poetry, Chan isn't quite sure - the voice is soft, low, and a bit hoarse from sleep. He feels the knots coming undone, even giggles when the narrator stumbles on a word thrice, despite not hearing clearly what it was. He can almost feel the other's body heat through the line, remembers it.

He relaxes.

  
  
Sehyoon stops when hears light snoring. He smiles and whispers, **"Sweet dreams".**

He then rolls over and tucks the Italian restaurant delivery menu he was reading aloud, under the bed.

   


**_{The morning after}_ **

Chan wakes feeling refreshed, and wonders why he's strongly craving for pasta first thing in the morning.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was ready a couple of weeks back, but couldn't quite remember my login credentials.  
> It started off as a ByeongChan story, and just sort of evolved into this, instead.
> 
>  _Side note:_ Had recently been introduced to the practice of moonbathing, which is supposed to help relieve stress (as opposed to getting energized through sunbathing).


End file.
